superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Credits
Full credits for The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper. Logos Opening The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Closing Original version = Directed by Gary Trousdale Produced by Teresa Cheng Mark Swift Executive Producer Mireille Soria Written by Michael Lachance Creative Consultants Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath Head of Character Animation Rex Grignon Head of Layout Ewan Johnson Art Director Shannon Jeffries Lead CG Supervisor Jin Liou Supervising FX Leads Matt Baer Scott B. Peterson Music by James Michael Dooley Editors Clare de Chenu Mark Sorensen Production Managers Patty Kaku Noel Wolfman Cast Additional Voices Mitch Carter Holly Dorff Rif Hutton Hope Leavy Richard Miro Lynnanne Zager Story Story Artists Eric "Bibo" Bergeron Sharon Bridgeman Jed Diffenderfer Ken Morrissey Theresa Cullen Nassos Vakalis Darren R. Webb Editorial Art Department Character Technical Direction Modeling Modeling Supervisor Jeff Hayes Modelers Cristian Dumitriu Angela Ensele Hyun Huh Ardie Johnson Rachel Tiep-Daniels Joshua West Benjamin Williams Production Supervisor Fadi Basem Kandah Surfacing Layout Rough Layout Artists John Braunreuther James Buckhouse Conan Low Gerald McAleece II Nol Le Meyer Dave Morehead Keith Reicher Final Layout Artists Todd Heapy Kaishin Kam Conan Low David Murphy Brian E. Newlin David Nix Keith Reicher Richard Shiba Heather Davis Wang Animation Animators Patrick Bonneau Kenny Chung Melanie Cordan Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Lou Dellarosa Emila Ghorayeb Mariko Hoshi Jeffrey K. Joe Heather Knight Sean Mahoney Luci Napier Carlos Rosas Jason Schleifer Kevan Shorey David Spivak Lighting CG Supervisors Philippe Denis Annmarie Koenig Milton E. Rodríguez-Ríos Mark Wendell Lead Lighters Ken Ball Laura Grieve Stephanie Mulqueen Ronman Yiu Yun Ng Young Joo Paik-Cheung Gabriel "Zen 2" Portnof Vanitha Rangaraju-Ramanan Aaron Smith Geri Smith Christa Starr Lighters Adam Chin Amy Christensen Clint Clover Brian Jude Dankar Ben Fischer Edward "Ted" Helmers Cindy Hong Amy Rae Jones Jimmy Maidens Barbara Ann Meyers Cristian G. Moras Gaku Nakatani Joyce Powell Frank Ritlop Juan Jin Song Matte Painting Effects Effects Animators François Antoine David Caeiro Cebrian Antony Field David Lipton Mark Manfrey Tadao Mihashi William Opdyke Joanne Thiel Martin Usiak Kevin Vassey Roebrt Vogt Andrew Wheeler Character Effects Technical Direction Supervising Technical Director Jim Meyer Technical Directors Michael Min Mark A. Kauffman Tim Keenan Stanley Kwong Samantha Michel Tony Mitzelfelt Justin Onstine Robyn Rindge Production Post Production Post Production Facilities Provided by Technicolor - Weddington Music Songs "Jingle Bells" Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "Jingle Bells" Performed by Brave Combo By Arrangement with Ocean Park Music Group "Jingle, Jingle, Jingle" Written by Johnny Marks Performed by James Michael Dooley Workstations, Servers and Rendering Services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Rendered using AMD Opteron processors Animated versions of the Sonic Eagle logo and the Mail Collection Box are used with the permission of the United States Postal Service. New York City Police Department name, logos and insignia are trademarks of the city of New York and are used with the City's permission. Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder COPYRIGHT © 2005 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Distributed by DreamWorks Distribution, LLC |-| Short version = Directed by Gary Trousdale Produced by Teresa Cheng Mark Swift Executive Producer Mireille Soria Written by Michael Lachance Creative Consultants Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath Music by James Michael Dooley Editors Clare de Chenu Mark Sorensen Cast Additional Voices Mitch Carter Holly Dorff Rif Hutton Hope Leavy Richard Miro Lynnanne Zager Department Heads Matt Bear Rex Grignon Shannon Jefferies Ewan Johnson Jin Liou Scott B. Peterson Chung Chan Paul Chung Michael Collery Denis Couchon Philippe Denis David Poepp Lee Graft Jeff Hayes Milana Huang Annmarie Koenig Eric Lessard Jim Meyer Milton E. Rodríguez-Ríos Robert Vogt Mark Wendell Production Managers Patty Kaku • Noel Wolfman Post Production Post Production Facilities Provided by Technicolor - Weddington Songs "Jingle Bells" Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "Jingle, Jingle, Jingle" Written by Johnny Marks Performed by James Michael Dooley "Jingle Bells" Performed by Brave Combo By Arrangement with Ocean Park Music Group Workstations, Servers and Rendering Services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Rendered using AMD Opteron processors Animated versions of the Sonic Eagle logo and the Mail Collection Box are used with the permission of the United States Postal Service. New York City Police Department name, logos and insignia are trademarks of the city of New York and are used with the City's permission. Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder COPYRIGHT © 2005 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Distributed by DreamWorks Distribution, LLC Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Home Entertainment